Recipe for Disaster
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: An entry for America Ham's Food Challenge. Each chapter will feature a food, suggested by YOU! If I don't get suggestions, the food will be randomly selected. Puckabrina. Please read and review! I need your help!
1. Broccoli

**Sabrina POV**

"Broccoli?"

"Yeah. It's not that difficult, Puck," Daphne says.

"It's broccoli," he grimaces in disgust.

"Really, Puck. It's not that bad," I say. _Sure, it wasn't my favorite but he doesn't need to know that._

"Fine," the fairy mutters.

I looked around the kitchen, wondering where Granny had gone. She, Uncle Jake, and Tobias Clay were on a case. Granny Relda had told me to make dinner if we got hungry, but I wasn't able to find anything normal, but broccoli. So, I made that and some other stuff that fit her more _exotic _tastes.

"Eat it," I yawn. I really didn't know why this was such a big deal. It's not that bad.

"Alright. Here I go. Marshmallow, make sure you remember how to do the Heimlich whatever," he glares at the offending vegetable.

"Maneuver," Daphne corrects, proud that she knew the correct word.

"Whatever," Puck shrugs. "Deep breath."

"Just do it already, Fairy boy," I stand up, taking my empty plate. "You're still hungry, I'm sure."

"Don't remind me," he snaps.

He stabs a floret of broccoli with his fork and slowly raises it to his mouth. He looks at it, analyzing every inch.

"I can't do it," he drops the fork to his plate. "It's just too… _healthy."_

"Really? The Trickster King is bested by a lowly garden vegetable?" I raise an eyebrow. "Wow."

"NO!" he exclaims.

"Prove it," Daphne says with a smile. "Eat the broccoli."

"No," he pushes the plate to the middle of the table.

"Eat the broccoli," Red murmurs.

"EAT THE BROCCOLI!" Daphne, Red, and I yell together.

"Fine," he grabs the broccoli with his fingers. He drops it in his mouth. "There."

"Swallow it."

His jaw moves up and down hesitantly for a moment and then he bravely swallows.

"So?" Daphne asks, putting her plate in the sink. "What did you think?"

"I dunno," he says. "Can I try another piece?"

I smile triumphantly and put more of the steamed broccoli onto his plate. "Go ahead."

"Okay," he forks a larger piece and puts it in his mouth. He chews again, concentrating. "Blech!"

"What? What's wrong?" Daphne runs back to the table.

"It's healthy. I can taste it… it's _good for me,"_ he starts scraping the broccoli off of his tongue with a spoon.

"Okay, ew!" Red stands up and follows Daphne upstairs. "That's disgusting."

"Really? Puck, it's not that bad. You're going to get sick from all of the unhealthy stuff," I shrug, putting the broccoli into a container in the fridge.

"I'm an Everafter. We don't get sick," he boasts proudly. "And if we did, it would be from the atrocity that is broccoli."

"Can you please stop being so dramatic? It's not like broccoli is a swear word," I roll my eyes.

"Fine," Puck pouts. "I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"I was not! You are mistaken, human!"

"You're doing it again," I remind him.

"I guess I was," he shrugs sheepishly. "I'm still hungry."

"You're always hungry. That's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"What?" Puck asks.

"Uh, you ate us out of house and home, and Granny had to go get groceries. And, of course, she ran into a case on the way. That's why we don't have any food, but broccoli," I shrug. "Enjoy."

"Nooo!" I hear his call as I walk upstairs.

Really, he was so over dramatic. It must come from being in Shakespeare's play…

**Here's the contest: **

**In your review, please suggest a food for the next chapter! I will use every suggestion, and put you in an AN at the beginning of the chapter!**

**Please, review with your comments and suggestions! **

**I need your help to continue!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Tacos

**Sabrina POV**

**Chapter 2: Tacos**

**Suggestion submitted by: Lara D**.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Daphne asks her closest friend.

"No," Red says, "that would mean we'd have to share."

"Share what, you two?" I ask from behind them.

"Nothing," they say in one voice, whipping around.

"That was a suspicious sounding nothing," I tease them. "C'mon. Tell me. This way, I won't make you tell Puck."

"No," Daphne says.

"Daphne, I am in charge here," I remind her. She says nothing. "Alright. We can do this the hard way. Puck!"

"What?" the disgruntled and hungry fairy enters the room.

"They're hiding something. It might be _food."_

"You have food?" he turns a murderous glare on them. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Well," Red quivers in the corner. "We'll tell you now."

"Mmm-hmm," Puck nods. "Now, Marshmallow."

"Fine," Daphne pouts. "We ordered out. It'll be coming in a minute."

"How can you get delivery all the way out here? They'll never come out for me," Puck pouts.

"It's not. We sent your pixies," Red adds helpfully. As Puck glares at her, she meekly shrinks back towards the corner of the room.

"How dare they!"

"Puck," I warn. "Deep breath. You are not allowed to hurt my sister, or Red."

"I meant the pixies," he jams his flute towards his mouth. Blowing a loud, harsh note he summoned them. "Minions, you have dishonored me. You are not to be influenced by the human girls!"

"Puck, don't yell at them," Daphne cups her hand around some of the pixies. "I found your flute, and told them that you gave it to me."

"Marshmallow, I know you want to be like your sister, but she is done lying," Puck casts a glance at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I scold him under my breath. "It's not my fault."

"It is too," he whispers back.

"Is not!"

"Is—"

"Lieblings! We're home," a cheerful voice calls from downstairs.

"Granny!" Red and Daphne cry out, running towards her. "Did you bring food?"

"Why, yes, of course. But, lieblings, didn't Sabrina feed you?" our Granny Relda shoots a confused glance at me.

"It's not my fault that they don't like broccoli," I shrug.

"Well, lieblings," she looks over us. "I found a bag of tacos on the step. Would you like those?"

Red and Daphne look at each other in amazement. "They did it!"

"What?" Puck asks, snatching the brown paper bag.

"The pixies! We ordered tacos," Daphne exclaims. "Gimme one."

"Me too," Red adds quietly.

I had never thought she would be Daphne's partner in crime, but Red was surprising.

"Puck, you have to share," I remind him, following my sister to the kitchen.

"Alright," he whines. "But, I get two."

"Fine. We ordered twelve."

"Twelve, Daphne? For just you and Red?" I question.

"I was hungry," Daphne shrugs. "C'mon Red."

They flounce to the table and dig in.

As I dodge the food flying as Daphne and Puck eat, I suddenly lose my appetite. After all, watching the two of them made cannibalistic Neanderthals appear to have good table manners…

"Granny! Puck stole my taco!" Daphne calls out through a mouthful of food.

Ugh. Just, eww.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for all of the suggestions! I plan to use all of them!**

**The contest is still on! Please, if you have any ideas REVIEW! **

**Tell me what you thought! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Pudding

**Sabrina POV**

**Chapter 3: Pudding**

**Suggestion submitted by: Puckabrina101**

"I love this stuff!" Puck calls out gleefully. He cupped his hands and pushed them down into the bowl. "What is it?"

"You've never heard of pudding?" Daphne asks.

"Pudding," he brings his hands up to his mouth and licks off all of the sticky chocolate concoction. "I know what it is, but why do they come in these little packages?"

"They're supposed to be proportional to like, a serving size," my sister explains, dumping another container into the bowl.

"You're supposed to use a spoon," I fling the said silverware at Puck.

"Silverware is for peasants," Puck puffs up his chest. "I am royalty."

"You're a pig," I say to myself.

"I heard that," he mopes. "I _can_ be a pig."

He transforms into a swine, as promised.

"Fabulous. GRANNY!" I yell.

"What is it, liebling?" she calls down the stairs.

"Puck is shape-shifting in the kitchen again!"

"Puck," Granny scolds, not even leaving Mirror's old room. We had been remodeling it, for a room for my parents. We had gotten a new mirror, and Granny kept it hanging in her closet in her room.

"Fine," he pouts, tuning back to his annoying self. "Tattle-tale!"

"Puck, how old are you? You're acting like your five!" I sneer.

"I am not!" he exclaims, taking another handful of pudding. "Take that!" He flicks it at me.

"Puck!" I yell, wiping the chocolate goop from my hair. "Ew!"

Daphne snorts, and grabs the spoon. She flings it at Red.

"Hey!" Red stands up. "You're so gonna get it Daphne!"

"Oh yeah? From who? You?" she taunts.

"Yeah!" Red smiles widely and dives for the bowl of pudding.

Puck backs away, his eyes wide. I, too, was surprised at Red's enthusiasm.

A split second later, all of the pudding is flying around the room.

"Duck and cover!" Puck yells, getting to his knees and disappearing from sight.

"Come on, you two. Let's be…" WHAP! I got smacked in the face with more pudding, "…nice. Oh, it's on!" I snatch a small pudding container, but Daphne turns on me.

"No! Just stay out of it," she grabs the cup. "I'll get her back!"

"Thanks, Daph," I say sarcastically. "_You're _the one who hit me!"

"Oh. Sorry," she smiles, and aims at Red. "You might wanna duck."

"Right," I say, crawling under the table.

"Grimm," Puck complains, scooting over. "This is my spot. Find your own."

"You can share," I crawl over one of the table legs, trying to get towards the door.

"Good luck," he shrugs. "I already tried. Red doesn't want anyone leaving. The dog's in the door."

"We really need to get her to stop feeding Elvis," I sit down next to Puck.

"You think?" he lifts up an edge of the table cloth. "Hey!" he drops it a second later. He turns around, his face almost black with all of the pudding.

I giggle, wiping the rest of the pudding from my hair.

"Shut up. It's not funny," he rolls his eyes.

"It is," I say, wheezing for breath as I laugh.

"Shut up," he sits back down, slapping my arm.

"You're the one who wanted pudding," I remind him.

"Yeah," he shudders. He lies down on his stomach, looking out to the room. "Do you think the coast is clear?"

"I think so, I don't see anymore flying stuff," I crouch down. "On three?"

"On three," he agrees.

"One," we say together. "Two. Three!" We run out from under the table.

"Just a minute," Red and Daphne say together.

Puck and I share a glance and slowly turn around.

"On three?" Daphne asks Red.

"Yeah. One, two…" Red raises her arm, a handful of pudding poised to drench us.

"THREE!" they giggle and yell together.

They fling the pudding at us, and then walk towards us. Red was hiding something behind her back.

"Now," she whispers loudly. "Help me!"

"Sure," Daphne smiles slyly. She stands behind Red and helped her with whatever was in her hands. "Now."

"Now," Red holds up her hands, and she was holding the bowl.

They dump it on top of us, and Puck screams.

"Wow. Girly much?" Daphne laughs, high-fiving Red.

"You guys, that was so not funny," I shake my head. I didn't even want to _think _about what I looked like. "I'm going to shower."

"I think," Puck says haltingly. "I'll go after you."

Wide-eyed, Red and Daphne laugh and high-five again.

"After this," he spins around and runs towards the girls.

"I'm in," I chase after them, giving my sister a great, big hug.

"No fair!" Red calls as Puck transforms into a dog and shakes, dousing her with pudding.

The girls shriek in unison, running for safety, behind Granny.

Wait… Granny.

"Puck," I tap his shoulder. "Puck! Don't throw…that."

I was too late; he had gotten Granny Relda right in the face. Oh, great.

"Lieblings!" she exclaimed. "What happened here?"

"Puck wanted pudding," Red says softly.

Granny turns to Puck, glaring at him. "You will clean the kitchen."

"But, they started it!" he pointed at Red and Daphne.

"Really, Granny, they did," I agree.

"Granny, no we didn't. Sabrina was in league with him," Daphne moans, her eyes twinkling.

"No way. Daphne! I'm going to get you! You're not too old for spanking!" I threaten taking a step forward.

"Lieblings!" Granny calls out, stepping between us. "For that, Sabrina, you will help Puck clean the kitchen."

"But…" I say.

"No buts," Granny turns around and goes up stairs.

"Have fun," Daphne says.

She and Red wave mockingly and run towards the bathroom.

"This is so unfair," I moan, following Puck to the kitchen.

"It sucks," Puck agrees, kicking the now empty bowl towards the sink. "I'm still hungry."

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**I can still use your suggestions!**

**I was so surprised at how many of you reviewed! You guys are AWESOME!!!**

**I plan to use each and everyone one of the suggestions I got! Thank you so much!**

**What do you think of the mischievious Red and Daphne? Do you like them or not?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Healthy? No way!

_So, it's been FOREVER since I've updated. Sorry about that... and, I have, like, 20 requests. I promise I'll get to them eventually. This chapter, and Chapter 5 are a little short, so I'm posting them both now. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Sisters Grimm._

**Chapter 4 **

**Suggestion: Sabrina convinces Puck that something healthy is unhealthy.**

**Submitted by: HappyDaysAreCool **

"I am so sick of cleaning," Puck collapses to the kitchen floor.

"You've barely done anything," I throw a wet, soapy sponge at him.

"I have too," he thrusts the soggy mop into the air like a javelin.

"Oh, well _that_ is all you have done," I roll my eyes. "And I still haven't showered yet."

"I can help with that," he grins, taking a dishpan of clean soapy water and holding it over my head.

"No!" I yell, stepping backwards, but running into the counter.

"I think so," he smirks.

"Don't do it… don't… PUCK!" I screech as he flies a foot or so higher and tips the water onto my head. "Holy cow! Puck, that's hot!"

"Is it?" he shrugs. "Didn't know… sorry," he says sarcastically.

"Jerk!" I lunge at him. "I'm sopping wet!"

"Yes, you are," he stares down at my clinging clothes.

"Eyes up, genius," I slap him on the arm. "You're drying the floor."

"Fine," he mopes.

"I'm going to go dry off."

"Hey, I'm hungry," he complains, squeezing out the mop.

"I'll make something when I'm done," I roll my eyes, sneaking up the stairs to avoid Granny.

Grabbing a towel and a dry outfit, I step into Puck's room—the only place no one will disturb me, or discover that I'm not in the kitchen. I change speedily, and wrap my hair up into the towel.

"Grimm? What are you doing in here?" Puck asks, shutting the door behind him as he entered his room.

"Uh, leaving," I brush by him.

He clasps a hand onto my arm and I turn back towards him. "Why were you here? Tell me," he demands.

"I was just changing," I say, shying away from his grasp. "Did Granny let you leave?"

"No, she still thinks I'm down there drying the floor," his eyes twinkle mischievously. "So, you gonna make me food?"

"Fine," I agree, just because I knew Granny was too fed up with us to make anything… and I really didn't want any 'camel hump soup' or any other creations.

"Good," he smiles snarkily.

"Idiot," I say under my breath as I walk towards the kitchen.

"Sabrina, what are you doing up here?" Daphne asks just as I set my foot on the first step.

"Umm, I had to go to the bathroom, and then I decided to get clean clothes," I shrug.

"Fine. The kitchen better be clean, Granny was awfully mad," Daphne's smile slips a bit. "I'm sorry. Red is too. We didn't mean to get you in trouble; we just didn't want to hafta clean the kitchen."

"It's alright," I hug her. "What are sisters for anyways?"

"I love you, Sabrina. You're the bestest sister ever," she grins.

"Love you too, sis," I ruffle her hair and go back down stairs before Granny can catch me.

"What took you so long?" Puck asks, floating down from the ceiling.

"I was talking to Daphne," I snap, going into the cupboards. "What do you want?"

"Nothing healthy!"

"Well, that's helpful," I roll my eyes and look around for something to eat.

"I hate healthy stuff…" he moans.

"What if I can prove that healthy doesn't have to taste bad?" I turn towards the fairy.

"Not true," he holds up his hand, "and even if it is, I don't want to have any more healthy stuff today. Yesterday was bad enough…"

"Alright," I say softly.

Truthfully, I wasn't going to let it go. I _was_ going to get him to eat something healthy, whether he knows it or not…

I take a jar of honey from the cupboard, and take some chicken breasts from the freezer. As they thaw, I go back to the pantry, looking for a side dish. I take out a small container, labeled brown rice, and set it on the counter. I also take a large selection of fruits from the fridge, along with yogurt and orange juice.

An hour later, Puck stares at all the food on the table.

"This can't possibly be healthy," he decides. "You actually listened to me."

"Not so much," I argue. "The chicken is low in fat, and the rice with honey is sweet, but not too sweet. Honey is naturally low in sugar. And, smoothies are made of fruit, and low-fat yogurt."

"Dang," he whispers, shrugging.

He sits down and starts shoveling the food into his mouth.

Is it really too much to ask for him to use silverware? Or, at least a napkin?


	5. Mac & Cheese

**Chapter 5: Mac & Cheese**

**Suggestion: Macaroni and Cheese with Salsa**

**Suggested by: GrimmGurl4Lyf3**

_I don't own Sisters Grimm or KRAFT Easy Mac. And, this is AU because, Briar is ALIVE. _

* * *

"How can you eat that stuff?" I ask Daphne as she boots up the microwave at Briar's.

"It's Easy Mac, the classic Kraft staple!" she answers incredulously. "How can you not like it?"

"It's microwaved macaroni."

"Exactly!"

I roll my eyes. Hanging out at Briar's was supposed to get me away from my family, not bring the entire gang there.

"Grimm, make me food."

I turn into the living room, whispering to Briar. "You might want to cover your ears."

I face Puck, my face steaming with anger. "DO IT YOURSELF, YOU LAZY IMBECILE!"

"What does imbecile mean?" Daphne asks curiously, stirring the cheese into the microwaved noodles.

"I have no idea," Puck answers. "What are you eating?"

"Mac and cheese," my little sister says, heading back to the kitchen. "And, no, you can't have any."

I grab an apple from the bowl sitting on the table, and test to make sure it's real. With a smile, I sit down, watching as Daph rummages in the fridge.

"What are you looking for?"

"Salsa."

"For what?" I ask, surprised.

"My macaroni," she says, as if it was obvious. "It tastes good."

"You are a strange child."

She grins, and Red comes in laughing. They high-five, and go into the living room.

My family is nuts. But, you already knew that, right?

* * *

_I'm still taking suggestions, but I won't make any promises as to when I'll get to them...but I love to hear your thoughts! _

_Camaro-Enthusiast_


End file.
